Wow wow wow wow: El Guerrero Griego
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Un ambicioso gobernador griego quiere casar a Candy, su hija, la más bella joven del lugar, con un príncipe rico y para protegerla contrata a un grupo de guerreros espartanos. No deben hablarle, ni mirarla, pero Albert, uno de ellos, rompe las reglas.


**_LA HISTORIA NACE... _**

_A principios de la Guerra Florida de 2011, tuve oportunidad de asistir a un concierto de una de mis cantantes favoritas: Kylie. "Les Folies Tour" resultó ser un show definitivamente magnífico, glamoroso, bello y súper entretenido. Los trajes son hermosos, las coreografías son increíbles y el escenario es una maravilla del diseño y la imaginación, en el cual incluso había hermosos juegos de agua de múltiples colores. __El caso es que el último álbum de Kylie a la fecha, "Afrodita", está inspirado en la mitología griega para hacer del show algo aún más glamoroso. El resultado, a mi parecer, fue excelente. Estando allí, fui sorprendida con la coreografía de una de mis canciones favoritas, **Wow**. Me encantó. Y me inspiró. De allí nace este minific helénico._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow wow wow wow<br>**El Guerrero Griego

PCR de Andrew (pcr_de_)  
>Albertmanía, Guerra Florida 2011<p>

La hermosísima hija del gobernador griego de turno era una belleza sin igual. Aunque sus padres la habían llamado Candy, en la práctica todos la llamaban Afrodita. ¡Tal era su belleza y gracia! No había hombre en la polis que no estuviera loco por ella y ella, niña mimada y caprichosa, había aprendido a usar sus encantos a su favor desde que tuvo conciencia del poder de su belleza. Muchos jóvenes habían tratado en vano ganar su corazón y ella, en lugar de compadecer sus desventuras, disfrutaba cada halago y cada regalo, sin importar qué precio otros habían pagado y, ciertamente, sin preocuparse de agradecer nada. "_Tú lo vales_", era el mensaje que sus padres le habían inculcado desde niña; ella jamás lo había olvidado.

Su insulsa vida transcurría entre peinados, risas y sedas. Alguna vez había sentido algo parecido al amor por un joven de alguna lejana polis, pero su padre el gobernador le había dejado muy en claro una cosa: podía ver, mirar y soñar todo lo que quisiera, pero jamás acercarse a ni un solo hombre sin su consentimiento. Cuando llegara el momento, su padre la comprometería con algún rey poderoso y ella debía mantenerse sin mancha alguna hasta ese día. Sólo así conservaría su valor. Eso a Candy no le había parecido justo y por algún tiempo albergó sueños de libertad en su mente; pero el paso del tiempo y la misteriosa muerte del joven sobre el cual alguna vez posó sus verdes ojos terminaron por convencerla de que su padre no bromeaba.

La belleza de Candy y la fortuna de su padre traspasaron pronto las fronteras de la polis. Cuando un grupo de mercenarios trató de secuestrarla, el gobernador comprendió que su inversión corría riesgo y que era necesario protegerla.

- Espartanos –le dijeron – nadie puede con ellos. Son unas feroces máquinas de guerra, absolutamente insensibles que siguen sus órdenes ciegamente. Un pequeño grupo de espartanos realzará tu importancia y ya veras, gobernador: muy pronto tu inversión dará sus frutos.

Nadie supo en qué momento llegaron los guerreros. Sigilosos y ágiles, sabían moverse con rapidez entre las sombras, sin llamar la atención de nadie, pero sin perder ellos de vista a nadie. Veinte guerreros defendían día y noche el palacio. Nadie sabía sus nombres y todos, absolutamente todos tenían instrucciones de jamás hablar con ellos. Los guerreros, a su vez, habían recibido estrictas instrucciones sobre cómo proteger el lugar y sus habitantes. Pero sobre todo, se les advirtió que jamás osaran mirar a la joven hija del gobernador a la cara. Menos aún dirigirle la palabra. Cualquiera que hiciera lo contrario sería severamente (cruelmente) castigado. La proverbial disciplina espartana no era cosa trivial.

Cierto día, Candy decidió dar un paseo. Aburrida del encierro y fatigada por el calor de la polis, sentía ansias de disfrutar de las frescas aguas del mar y perderse entre sus olas. Su padre, atareado en otros quehaceres, consintió en su capricho, pero sólo a cambio de que la acompañara uno de los guerreros, más sus damas de compañía. Los esclavos que iban en la comitiva no contaban, pero claro, allí estarían.

Una vez en la playa, las damas de compañía se encargaron de que la joven cambiara su túnica por otra más corta que les permitiera disfrutar del agua. Todos debían dar la espalda. Nadie debía verla.

Al guerrero espartano todo esto le parecía ridículo, pero su mantuvo fiel a su disciplina. Cuidar a una muchacha era ciertamente una labor deshonrosa para un gran guerrero como él, pero era el castigo que debía pagar por haber roto las reglas del ejército y haber golpeado a uno de sus abusadores superiores. Si quería volver a las filas del ejército espartano, debería cumplir esta humillante labor. Era parte de la disciplina que guiaba su vida.

Erguido y firme, de espaldas a la playa, cumplía su misión en silencio. Sólido como una roca, con piernas ágiles y espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y rubio cabello que se insinuaba bajo el casco que ocultaba su rostro, sostenía su redondo escudo sin siquiera pestañar. ¿Era un hombre o una máquina? El sol parecía no afectarle, ni tampoco los risueños comentarios de las esclavas que lo admiraban embobadas.

Un mosquito travieso, sin embargo, logró lo imposible. Revoloteando sobre su rostro, terminó por meterse justo en uno de sus ojos y el guerrero, sin poder evitarlo, volteó en una mueca de inesperado dolor. En ese preciso momento, tuvo la visión más gloriosa que jamás había presenciado.

- Afrodita… - se oyó comentar pasmado, casi en un suspiro, mientras su corazón se desbocaba.

Candy surgía de entre la blanca espuma que coronaba las olas en las que jugaba distraídamente. Delicadas gotas corrían por su piel y su pelo húmedo bailaba en el viento. Su corta túnica, empapada y pegada a su cuerpo, no hacía más que acentuar su belleza. Sonreía coqueta. Sonreía con la gracia de una diosa. Tal sería la fuerza de su mirada, que Candy instintivamente miró hacia donde estaba el guerrero, pero antes de que sus ojos llegaran a descubrirlo, el joven se puso de pie con la gracia de una pantera y retomó su posición.

No debía mirarla. No podía mirarla y sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, jamás recuperaría su lugar en el ejército ni el honor perdido.

Un caluroso día del tercer mes, Candy volvía a casa del mercado y sin quererlo tropezó al llegar a la entrada del palacio. En cosa de segundos se encontró segura en unos fuertes brazos de piel bronceada y un amplio pecho que subía y bajaba en forma acompasada. Jamás nadie la había abrazado así y jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse tan segura y, a la vez, indefensa. Sorprendida, miró al rostro del hombre que la sostenía. Él sabía que no debía mirar y sabía que tendría que pagar caro por el atrevimiento de haberla tomado entre sus brazos, pero… tampoco podía dejarla caer. Y ahora, tampoco podía depositarla en el suelo; al contrario, sin quererlo la apretó contra sí y lentamente giró su rostro para verla por primera vez a la cara.

Aquello le costaría la vida. Pero ya no importaba. Contemplar la belleza de su rostro bien valía una muerte dolorosa. Azul y verde se encontraron y por unos instantes, Candy se sintió presa de mil emociones y de sus instintos. Tembló. Él no bajó la mira y, de hecho, se la sostuvo hasta doblegarla y obligarla a rendirse ente sus bellos ojos. Era la primera vez en la vida que ella se rendía ante otro y de pronto se sintió esclava de sus brazos, de su rostro, de su vigor.

- ¡Guerrero! – gritó una voz desde el interior del palacio - ¡Pero cómo osas tocar a la princesa! ¡Esto te costará la vida!

- Padre, ¡no! – reclamó Candy soltándose de los brazos del joven – No ha sido su culpa, padre, he sido yo quien tontamente casi caigo por las escaleras y él evito que me rompiera el cuello. ¿Pagarás así a quien tan bien ha cuidado a tu hija querida?

Candy corrió a abrazar a su padre y mientras lo hacía, miró al guerrero, pero él ya había retomado su posición firme y gallarda. Entraron al palacio. El guerrero no se inmutó. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Cómo había resistido su mirada? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se sintiera desvalida frente a la suya?

Para sorpresa de todos en palacio, Candy había desarrollado una repentina pasión por la lectura. Cada tarde se retiraba sola a la pequeña habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo más largo del palacio. Y cada tarde, entre una y otra línea, Candy imaginaba historias y aventuras en las que el protagonista era un guerrero de azul mirada y fuertes brazos. Un guerrero como el que ejercitaba en silencio a los pies de su ventana mientras simulaba leer.

Vestido apenas con una corta túnica, una y otra vez daba golpes con su espada, se defendía de enemigos imaginarios con su pesado escudo y levantaba pesadas cargas. Jamás pensó Candy que en la tierra pudiera haber un ser que llamara su atención de tal manera; jamás pensó Candy que su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón pudieran entonar tal concierto de emociones y sensaciones con sólo observar el magnífico espectáculo de aquel hombre que, bañando en sudor, fortalecía su cuerpo en silencio.

Pronto llegaría el día que Candy abandonaría el palacio. Su padre, el gobernador, se lo anunció un día durante el almuerzo. Debía estar feliz y agradecida: había encontrado para ella un rey joven, rico y poderoso. Todos la servirían como la reina que era y él, a su vez, recibiría las ganancias y la honra que su inversión de años por fin le daría.

Los días pasaron rápido. Candy seguía leyendo e imaginando, pero poco a poco, sus historias pasaron de ser alegres aventuras con finales felices a tragedias con finales amargos. Aún no se iba y ya lo extrañaba. Le pareció a Candy que el guerrero ya no practicaba con el mismo ánimo y vigor de días pasados. La pareció, incluso, que la suerte de danza militar que siempre practicaba, ya no tenía el ritmo ni la fuerza de jornadas anteriores.

La última tarde antes de abandonar su hogar para siempre llegó y Candy corrió a la ventana. Pero el guerrero no llegaba. Los minutos pasaron y su tristeza aumentaba. ¿Sería acaso que no podría verlo antes de iniciar su nueva vida? ¿Sería acaso que tendría que olvidar su bella figura, sus anchos hombros, su fuerte torso y sus poderosas piernas? Fue entonces cuando Candy notó que jamás había visto su rostro, pues el guerrero siempre llevaba su casco puesto. Pero ella sabía que su rostro debía ser bello. Ojos como los que una vez la miraron no podían enmarcar una cara que no fuera perfecta.

¡Oh, qué habría dado ella por acariciar ese rostro! Y cuántas noches había soñado que la envolvía entre sus brazos y la acurrucaba en su amplio pecho. Cuantas veces lo imaginó a sus pies, como todos, pero cuantas veces descubrió que era ella, y no él, quien ya no era libre. Nunca había besado a nadie y por vez primera lo anhelaba. Nunca nadie la había cubierto de caricias y por vez primera sabía qué manos deseaba sobre su piel. ¿Tendría que regalar todo aquello a un rey desconocido? ¿Era eso justo? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo?

Las horas pasaron lentas y el guerrero no apareció. Su padre seguramente ya se había deshecho de la guardia espartana. Pero entonces, un movimiento llamó su atención. Bajo la ventana, una alta figura salió de las sombras. El guerrero llevaba sus mejores galas y se paró justo al medio de su lugar de entrenamiento. Una vez más, cumplió la rutina que Candy sabía de memoria, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran más fuertes, más poderosos, más masculinos y gallardos. El verdadero baile militar terminó y el guerrero de paró firme y lentamente hizo una reverencia hacia la ventana. Luego, con paso firme, se retiró. Entonces, sólo entonces, ella entendió que cada movimiento y cada ejercicio habían sido para ella. Todo el tiempo. Todas las tardes.

Su última noche en palacio sería breve. A las cinco de la mañana comenzaría el viaje que la llevaría hasta su nuevo dueño. Aun así, Candy no podía dormir. Una y otra vez giraba en su cama, inquieta, ahogada, molesta. No podía irse así. No podía abandonarse a una vida de formalidades sin si quiera unas horas de libertad. No, no podía hacerlo.

En silencio, se cubrió con una suave túnica y bajó las escaleras. El palacio dormía. No sabía bien qué ocurriría, pero sentía que debía intentarlo. Los guerreros espartanos ya habían sido reemplazados por los guerreros del rey que pronto la desposaría. Pero estos no eran como los espartanos y yacían en uno y otro rincón, dormidos.

Sigilosa, cruzó el patio hasta llegar al lugar donde habían dormido los guerreros. Tal vez encontraría algo que pudiera llevar como recuerdo. Un trozo de tela, alguna correa de alguna sandalia en mal estado… necesitaba llevar consigo algo que le recordara que alguna vez su corazón y su mente habían vibrado al ritmo de los ejercicios de un hombre perfecto, de un verdadero guerrero griego.

- No debería estar aquí, princesa.

Asustada, dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar atrapada entre los brazos de alguien fuerte y alto, cubierto por una fría armadura y una corta túnica. A través de la suave tela que la cubría, pudo sentir la piel de las piernas de su captor y de pronto, las manos sobre sus frágiles hombros le recordaron el momento más intenso de su vida.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Candy girándose para mirarlo.

- Un guerrero espartano.

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

- La acompañaré a sus aposentos, princesa – dijo el guerrero soltándola de improviso.

- ¿Desobedeces a tu señora? – preguntó orgullosa la joven – Te he dicho que quiero saber tu nombre, esclavo – lo desafió usando su mejor tono real.

- Ha de saber, princesa, que los espartanos somos hombre libres y que nuestro único amo es el honor. No obedezco sus instrucciones, ni soy su esclavo.

Jamás nadie le había hablado así. Sus palabras castigaban su engreído orgullo y una vez se sentía indefensa ante el poder de su mirada. ¿Cómo tenía tal poder sobre ella?

- La acompañaré a…

- Por favor, sácate el casco –rogó Candy.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó el guerrero.

- Porque antes de irme, quisiera verte a la cara por una vez. Te lo suplico, por favor, déjame ver tu rostro.

En silencio, el guerrero se quitó el casco. La princesa no se había equivocado. Sus bellos ojos eran el complemento de un rostro perfecto, varonil y sereno. La miraba directamente a los ojos y ella se sintió frágil y flotando sobre las nubes. Era el rostro más bello que jamás había visto y sus manos, sin siquiera darse cuenta, subieron lentamente hasta acariciarlo.

El guerrero cerró los ojos, negándole el azul de su mirada, pero disfrutando el roce de las suaves manos de la princesa. Sin quererlo, un suspiro salió de sus labios. Él también lo estaba disfrutando. Lentamente, y mientras el guerrero aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, Candy dejó que sus manos bajaran por la armadura que cubría el amplio pecho que ella tan bien conocía.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, sus manos buscaron las correas que sujetaban la armadura y una a una, lentamente, las desabrochó. El guerrero se dejó hacer. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y la miró. Otra vez sintió Candy que no podía resistir su mirada y sumisamente se rindió. Esta vez era su turno y lenta, muy lentamente, el soltó las leves ataduras del fino manto que cubría a la princesa, dejando al descubierto sus blancos brazos. Por vez primera puso sus fuertes manos sobre su piel y Candy sintió que su corazón iba a explotar.

Poco a poco, el guerrero subió sus manos hasta su rostro y la atrajo hacia sí. En un segundo sus manos cubrían la cintura de Candy mientras su rostro se acercaba en forma sigilosa, pero decidida a sus vírgenes labios. Jamás nadie la había besado. Jamás nadie la había abrazado. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentir tal torbellino de emociones y sin saber cómo, de pronto él y ella era uno en un beso suave y acompasado.

Sintió su poderoso cuerpo contra el suyo y sus fuertes manos recorriendo su espalda. Apenas había rozado sus labios y no podía esperar a que continuara.

- Sigue, por favor, sigue – le suplicó en voz baja.

- ¿Me lo ordenas o me lo pides? – demandó el guerrero.

- Te lo ruego, porque te amo.

No era necesario repetir la orden. Uno era esclavo del otro y ella pronto se descubrió acariciando su espalda y por fin enredando sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos con los que tanto había soñado.

- Siempre he sido tuyo, Afrodita – le dijo el guerrero al oído – y siempre lo seré.

- Dime tu nombre.

- ¿Me lo ordenas o me lo pides? – le preguntó de nuevo desafiante.

- Sólo dímelo… por favor, dime tu nombre…

- Mi nombre es Albert – contestó por fin, cubriendo los labios de la princesa con los suyos.

- Y yo soy Afrodita y siempre, siempre será tuya. Albert. Siempre seré tuya… siempre… siempre…

- Ya lo sé, princesa, pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes –dijo una voz divertida.

- ¿Albert?

- ¿Candy?

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Candy! – contestó el aludido entre risas - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Parece que tenías un sueño algo intenso…

Sólo entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía a Albert fuertemente abrazado, casi a punto de tirarlo de la cama.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando?

- ¡Nada! –dijo moviéndose rápidamente a su lado de la cama.

- ¿Cómo nada?

- Nada… sólo que – lo miró con ojos traviesos – creo que...

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes, mi amor, ya lo verás. Vuelve a dormir.

Una semana después, Candy estaba lista para ir a la fiesta de disfraces a la que habían sido invitados hacía más de un mes. La sola idea era un fastidio para ambos, pero durante los últimos días Candy estaba increíblemente animada al respto. Su marido, sin embargo, aún no salía del baño.

- Albert, por favor, date prisa, ya llevas más de una hora encerrado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No sé cómo te permití elegir mi disfraz – reclamó una voz a través de la puerta.

- Ay, por favor, amor, no seas reclamón. ¡Sal ya! Quiero verte.

- Olvídalo. Me siento absolutamente ridículo. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a ir así a una fiesta? – Albert estaba de verdad molesto.

- Pero al menos sal para verte. Y para que me veas. Si no te sientes cómodo, no vamos, pero por favor, sal de una vez.

- ¿Acaso no vendían trajes de ositos, ratoncitos o cualquier otra cosa más digna, como un espantapájaros? Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que esta… esta…

A regañadientes salió del baño. Candy apenas pudo ahogar un suspiro. Era tal como lo había soñado. Exactamente igual.

- De verdad no entiendo cómo los griegos podían ir a la guerra con este tipo de trapos encima. Eso sin contar los adornos del casco y esta ridícula túnica. ¡Me siento muy incómodo con esto, Candy! –seguía reclamando sin mirarla aún.

- Pues yo creo que te ves genial, Albert –dijo Candy en un tono de voz que Albert muy bien conocía.

Levantó los ojos y la encontró enfundada en una etérea túnica blanca, con unas pequeñas alitas a cada lado de su cabeza. Varios collares brillantes y unas hermosas sandalias que abrazaban sus delicadas piernas.

- Afrodita… - dijo Albert casi sin respiración.

- Sí, guerrero, soy tu Afrodita y siempre, siempre lo seré – le contestó Candy acercándose lentamente a Albert - Quítate el casco - demandó Candy adoptando una posición de mando.

- ¿Me lo ordenas o me lo pides? - fue la respuesta de Albert, siguiéndole el juego.

- Te lo ruego, porque te amo.

- Pues así cualquiera entiende – dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a ella – Te ves espectacular.

- Y tú, mi guerrero griego, te ves aún mejor.

Albert la besó.

- No quiero que vayamos a esa tonta fiesta – le susurró Candy al oído.

- ¿Me lo ordenas o me lo pides?

- ¡Te lo ordeno! –dijo empujándolo suavemente contra la cama – Y no te preocupes, guerrero, no hay nadie esperando. Temprano avisé que no nos molestaran hasta mañana.

**FIN**

_NOTA: Puedes ver el video de Kylie cantando Wow aquí: http: www .com/watch?v=Yaku7eIfr9k (borren los espacios en blanco y listo)_

_._


End file.
